showbizpizzafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Pasqually P. Pieplate
Pasqually's Disney voice actor Does anyone know who voiced Pasqually from 1994- 1995? From what I know, he also voiced Mr. Mouth. Please help, and thanks for your support. :Sorry you've been waiting four for this comment MR Mouth, but Doug Moncrief (was Pasqually's voice actor from 1994 to 1995, temperarry doing his voice in showtapes instead of Bob West. However, I don't think he voiced any Disney characters, though he did voice the CEC screen character of Mr. Mouth during his showtape appearances. -- 15:00, November 7, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Voice Actor Steven lange never did pasqully voice bob west took over for scott wilson in the histroy of rock and roll showtape in 1986 the site this wiki uses for voice actor references is full of errors It was Doug Moncrief. --Rptrackmaster17 (talk) 01:38, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Pasqually's Star Stage Animatronic/Edit Request 9/4/15 On the Star Stage behind Chuck E. Cheese, there are animatronic-like cutouts of Singing Flowers and Pasqually. Could a photo of the Pasqually from the stage be uploaded to the Pasqually and Star Stage articles? A photo can be found in the link below this comment. https://www.flickr.com/photos/ameart/4572824141/in/album-72157603805715676/ -- 13:35, January 15, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Done. Santademon (talk) 02:14, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for answering my request, Santademon! -- 12:45, February 6, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Last Latex Pasqually Altoona had the 3rd to last Latex Pasqually. Guatemana had the 2nd to last Latex Pasqually. The final Latex Pasqually is actually in private hands along with one of the last Pizzacams. Latex Pasqually masks still around today *Gabe (Pizzacam)'s Pasqually Rptrackmaster17 (talk) 14:37, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I couldn't really tell if Pizzacam's Pasqually had either a latex or plastic face and cosmetics. All I know is that he got that Pasqually from a Chuck E. Cheese that closed down. It took him about 5 years from when he first got him to getting the hardware and software to program him. Upon looking at a video of his Pasqually performing the first segment of the 1990 Concept Unification Premiere (link to the video below me), the face definitely looks like it is made from latex. Plastic faces don't look that alive. I could be wrong, I'm not an export. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kya2v_5di0 -- 13:50, July 26, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Better Image of 1st Generation Animatronic While searching for some more info on ShowBizPizza.com, I found an image of the first generation Pasqually animatronic that had better quality than the one used on this wiki. The version of the image I'm talking about has better quality and it is in color instead of being in black and white. Could that image be added to the article? It can be found in the link below me. http://www.showbizpizza.com/ptp/characters/pasqually_1st-generation.jpg - Colored image of first generation Pasqually. -- 14:05, August 22, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Thank you. I've added it to the article. Santademon (talk) 23:31, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Well Santademon, thanks for adding it! :) -- 13:30, August 23, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian New Chef Category I see that there was a new category added to this article a few days ago, which is the chef category. However, is that category really necessary? I mean, Pasqually is the only chef character on this wiki and having just one character that is able to fit on the category is just a waste. -- 14:40, November 17, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :Good point. I've removed it. Santademon (talk) 23:15, November 17, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks Santademon. We've dealt with these types of pointless categories before, and we will probably see them again in the future. -- 21:45, November 18, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian